A current aircraft antenna system includes two two-element antenna devices—one located on the top of the aircraft and one located on the bottom of the aircraft. These antennas transmit and receive signals (e.g., traffic collision-avoidance system (TCAS)) with other aircraft. According to the phase difference of the signals received at both two element antennas, the bearing of the source of the signal can be determined. However, determination of phase difference may not always be possible, due to signal quality. In this situation, bearing cannot be accurately determined.